The Horrible Truth Behind Vocaloid
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: The first chapter explains most of it, but I'll tell you a little bit about it. (You should read The Riddler before this.) Len, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Gakupo, Gumi, Miku, and Luka all find out the unthinkable. Then they decide to visit a girl who they think might explain things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to make this a fanfiction of a fanfiction! Yeah, it does in fact make sense. It'll still be labled Vocaloid. Vocaloid fanfiction of The Riddler.**

October. The time of pumpkins, leaves falling, and most importantly Halloween. Most people dress-up in costumes and go around trick-or-treating. But some people don't need to dress-up. You're about to read a story where a girl meets some people she thought she would never meet before.

Len sat in his chair. It had been a while after the whole building-burning case, and he was desperate for something to do. Even though he felt like he could pass out right there. He hadn't been sleeping well these past few weeks. Not that he'd tell Rin.

Something just...bugged him. What would have happened to those expeiments? Len knew that they couldn't have been saved, but he still wondered. The case of the..something. He needed to work.

*Bang bang bang!* Len left his thoughts and looked towards the door. 'Who would come to my house at this hour?' he thought. "Rin?" he called out.

No answer. He got up and answered the door. No one was there. He was about to go back inside, when he noticed a package at his feet.

Len Kagamine. It was addressed to him. He picked it up and went back inside. He was caucious. He slowly ripped open the package, and took out what was inside.

There was a black box with a note attached. He took the note and began reading.

Len Kagamine: I have a case for you. It's not just for you, though. You MUST have Rin, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi help you. This is not optional.

'What is this about?' he asked himself.

This will not be like any case you've ever done. Technically, it's not even a case. But treat it like any case. You will need that box. Inside the box is the very thing that will allow any of this to work. Without it, all of this is worthless. DON'T LOSE IT.

Len glanced at the box. 'What's inside that's so special?'

When you open the box, you'll find a black object about a foot in width, and 10 inches in length. Open it by lifting the top part of it up. Once you've done that, hit the button that has a simbol on it. The simbol should look like a circle with a line going half way though it. (The on button on a lap-top.)

Len opened the box and there it was. Just like the note said. He pressed the button that he thought was it. Len sat the object on the table.

Now, when it turns on don't freak out.

'Freak out?' He looked back at it and saw it was glowing. But only the top part.

"Ack!" he shouted in suprise. He backed away from it and tripped over the chair leg.

'Now it makes sense.' he rolled his eyes and stood back up. He eyed it curiously. He looked back at the note.

It may take a few minutes to turn on comletely, so be patient. When it does turn on, I want you to call thoses people I mentioned earlier.

Len sat in his chair and waited. He still didn't know if he could trust this. Suddenly, the top part changed color. He looked closely, and saw it was a drawling of his friends and him.

'What is this...thing?' he wondered.

He walked over to the phone. The first person he called was Kaito.

"Kaito?"

"Wha- Len? Why are you calling me this late?" Kaito asked groggily.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to come over. Now." Len sounded very serious in Kaito's mind.

"...Fine. I'll be over there in about 10 minutes." he concluded.

The next person he called was Meiko.

"Meiko? Are you still in England?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm going back to Japan in a week. Why? And do you know what time it is, Kagamine!?" she shouted.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of the time. But I need you to come to my house right now." he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just come over!" he shouted and hung up.

Then he called Gumi and Gakupo. Gakupo said that Gumi would be visiting Rin tomarrow, but he could be there with Meiko.

Lastly, he called Rin.

"Rin?" he asked the person who picked up the phone.

"No, it's Miku. And Rin is asleep, so what do you want with her?" Miku snapped.

"Actually, I need to talk to both of you." Len said.

"Both? What happen- Er, Why do want to talk to me?" she asked angrilly.

"Look, just come over to my house, and bring Rin with you." he told her.

"What's going-"

"Oh, and call Luka and tell her to come with you." Len added and hung up.

'Well, that's everybody. But I don't even know why I called them. Maybe I should call back and cancel. No, I need to do something. And this is it. It just involves them.' he thought. *Yawn*

'Maybe I should have slept a little. It would have made everything easier.'

*Bang bang bang!* Len heard the door. It was probobly Kaito, since Len called him first. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm here. Now what's so important?" Kaito asked. He was still wearing his pajamas, but he put on his coat since it was really cold.

"I'll tell you all together." Len said.

"Together? There are more people? Len, what's going on?" Kaito was ignored as the door was answered.

"This better be good, Len." Meiko said, and entered the room followed by Gakupo.

"I think it will be." he whispered to himself.

"Okay, Len. Jokes over. What happened?" Kaito asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Len said impatiently.

The door was knocked on once again.

"Kagamine! Open the d*** door!" Miku shouted.

Len hurriedly opened the door, only to be punched violently by Miku.

"Are you gonna tell me why you hung up on me like that?!" she yelled furiously.

Len massaged his aching shoulder and looked at Miku with big eyes.

"Sorry! But did you really have to dislocate my shoulder?!"

Miku felt bad for what she did, even though she'd never tell him that. Instead of what she was going to do before he said that, she crossed her arms and looked at him angrilly.

"You still never told me why we're here!" she yelled.

"I was getting to that, geeze! Just go sit on the couch..." his voice trailed off.

Miku and Luka both sat on the couch next to Kaito. Actually, Luka sat by Kaito. Miku put Meiko and Gakupo in between her and Kaito.

Rin stood at the door next to Len.

"Sorry. She's grouchy because you woke her up." she said.

"It's fine. But she hurts worse than you do." he told her.

"But really Len, what's this about?" she asked.

"I'm about to tell you. Just go sit on the couch and I'll explain." Rin sat next to Miku on the couch.

Finally, Len closed the door and stood in front of him.

"Okay. I know all of you are wondering why I called you here. But I have a good reason for all of this. I recieved a package today. It had a note on it." Len went over to the table and picked up the note that was sitting next to the black thing that came out of the box. Kaito looked at the thing strangely.

"It told me to solve a case. A case that involves all of us. It says I HAVE to have you all here. No exceptions...But, Gumi isn't here." Len said.

"What is this about though? What case?" Miku asked.

"I'm about to find out myself." he said.

"Wait, you called us here in the middle of the night, and you don't even know why?!" Miku shouted. It was uncommon for Miku NOT to yell at Len.

"Kind of. I also got a box. And do you know what was in that box?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, but whatever it is, I'm sure it has nothing to with us!" she said firmly.

"That's where you're wrong." he said and showed her the top part of the black object. The picture of them all together.

"What the-?! Len what is this supposed to be?!"

"I don't know. That's what was there when I turned it on. (It's the desk-top of the lap-top.)

Len set the black thing down and began reading the rest of the note.

I am about to explain what the case is. Make sure you have everybody there. If you remember correctly, the last case you did involving Ted was solved by you.

Len widened his eyes.

"They know...about the last case I did with Rin. They know about Ted." Len looked at Kaito.

"How could they possibly know about that?!" Kaito asked. Len shook his head and looked down at the note again.

You know he was experimenting with humans, and making human and animal hybrids. But what you don't know is that they had something else they were working on. Robots. Electronic humans. They call them Vocal Androids. Vocaloids for short.

"Kaito...Ted had more than what we saw of his experiments." Len said.

"You mean there are more of those things?" Meiko asked. Len nodded, not looking up form the note.

There's something else. They're based off of you and your friends. But this doesn't happen for another centry. I know you don't believe in things like this, but you have to believe this. If you need proof, that's what you have the lap-top for. A lap-top would be the black thing I told you to turn on.

Len looked at the lap-top. 'The next centry?' he thought. 'That would explain the advance in technology. Not that I believe this.' He looked back at the note.

I want you to use the mouse I put in the box instead of the finger pad. And no, it's not an actual living mouse. That's what they call it for some reason. Oh, and don't be alarmed by the desk-top photo. The owner of the lap-top loves you guys and decided to use that picture. More proof of you being Vocaloids.

Len put the note down and dug through the box until he found something. He pulled it out and saw it was a grey thing whith a long cord attached to it. He walked back over to the "lap-top" and put the "mouse" by it. He picked the note back up.

Take the thin end of the mouse and plug it into the right side of the lap-top.

Len felt the right side of the lap-top, feeling for an opening. Eventually, he found one amd plugged the "mouse" into it.

Now, get a hard surface and move the mouse around. You should see a small arrow move acrost the screen in the direction you move the mouse.

Len tried it out. It worked! 'So far, so good.'

Meanwhile, the others were wondering what Len was doing. He kept going back and forth to diferent things.

Move the mouse so it hovers over a box that has a blue e on it. Then, click it twice by moving your index finger on the top-left side of the mouse.

Len did as it said, and it brought up a new picture on the "screen". It said "youtube" in big letters.

The first thing I want you to do is click on the white bar that is right about the word youtube. Use the letters on the bottom part of the lap-top to type in Hatsune Miku World is Mine Live. Click once on the first thing that shows up.

'Okay...' he thought. Len did exactly as it told him to, and he couldn't belive what he saw. Singing and dancing on a stage, was a robot Miku.

"Len?! What the heck is that?!" Miku shouted, and ran over to the "lap-top". She stared in horror at what she saw. Everyone else also came over to the "lap-top" wondering what they were hearing.

"Ted's other creation. Vocaloid Hatsune Miku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Obviously.**

"What?!" Miku yelled.

"You heard me. Vocaloid Hatsune Miku." Len repeated.

"So this...This is Ted's experiment?" Meiko asked. Len nodded. He grabbed the note quickly.

As you can see, Miku was made into a vocaloid. But she's not the only one. Remember, all of you are.

Len didn't know what to do. Should he tell them? Yes, it's for the best.

"It says we're all vocaloids." Len said.

"We're all what?" Gakupo asked.

"Ted called them Vocaloids. Vocal Androids. He based them off of us. Including Gumi, I assume. The note said I had to bring all of you here as soon as this thing turned on. Which is why I called you. I was supposed to bring Gumi too." Len explained.

"Anything else you wanna tell us?" Miku asked in her usual tone with Len.

"Well, this thing we're watching this on is called a lap-top, the thing I plugged into it is called a mouse for reasons I don't know, and Kaito thinks you're annoying." Len said while reading the note as if the thing about Kaito and Miku was on there. Miku snatched the note from his hands and read over it.

"Hey! It doesn't say that kaito..." Miku stopped talking and stared at the note.

"What is it?" Len asked.

Miku put her fingers on the letters.

"Do I just push them down to write words?" she asked. Len nodded.

Miku started tapping the letters.

Gumi Because, because, because.

"Miku, what are you-"

"I heard you like small girls. So maybe I should stop wearing heels and start wearing sneaker from tomorrow?"

"Miku, what did you do?" Meiko asked. The note said to play this song next." she answered.

"So this is..."

"Gumi." Miku finished.

"What else?" Rin asked.

Len looked at the note. He read aloud.

"As you can see, Miku is a Vocaloid. Now you can ask what is a Vocaloid. I know Len knows, but I know he didn't tell any of you. Don't ask how I know, because I know a lot more than you think." Len said.

"Who is this person?" Kaito asked. Miku shrugged.

Len turned back to the note. "Forget the thing about what they are for now because I don't want to re-write it. A lot of you might be wondering who I am, especially Kaito and Len."

Kaito looked shocked. "Does it really say that?" he asked in disbelief. Len nodded yes.

"I won't reveal my identity, but I will tell you this: I'm watching what you're doing right now. Believe me, I won't hurt any one of you I swear. I would kill myself before I saw one of you hurt."

"Well this person seems fond of us." Meiko said.

"Why would he say that?" asked Miku.

"We still don't know if it's a girl or a boy." Len corrected, and continued reading.

"I will now ask if you would do something with the lap-top, Len. I want you to move the little arrow over so it hovers over the litttle x in the top right corner, and click the left part of the mouse."

'What's going to happen then?' Len thought.

He did as it said, and the top screen returned to the picture of them.

"Okay...Now what?" Kaito asked. Without Len realizing it, Kaito got right up there with him.

"Now that you've done that, go the opposite corner and left-click." Len did that too.

He didn't read the next part out loud.

Click on the top part of the thing that pops up. It should say Microsoft Office Word 2007.

Len clicked on it, and a white thing replaced the picture.

Now, don't freak out, but I'm going to type things that you can replay directly to me. I have a lap-top of my own that I've linked to this one. So I can control it too.

"Wait a minute. We're going to talk to this person...Using this?" Kaito asked.

"What?! We aren't going to talk to anyone Kagamine!" Miku shouted and ran up next to Kaito, unfortunately for her, she had to be next to both boys.

Type in something you want to ask me with the letters.

Len quickly typed in "Who are you?" He waited for something to happen, and something did happen. The words "I can't tell you. Ask something different." appeared letter by letter. Len was stunned, but typed another question.

"Why do you want me to do this case?"

"It's simple. I want at least one other person to know the truth. No one else will believe me."

Len hesitated to type, causing Kaito to grow impatient.

"Oh come on! You know what? Move over! Let me handle this." he said, shoved Len away, and took his spot. The rest of them crowded around the lap-top. Including Rin, who was just curious.

"What is going on!? Why won't you tell me who you are?!"

"Calm down, Kaito. Geeze, I've never seen you this freaked out before." Kaito widened his eyes, as did everyone else.

"How did you know it was me who asked that?"

"I told you I was watching. And Len, don't start looking around for me. You won't find me. It's pretty obvious that you were about to do that. Relax, it's not like I'm in your house or anything." Len decided not to get up and look like he planned.

'How does this person know so much?' he thought. Len typed the next question.

"How do you know so much?"

"The answer to that, Len, is too complicated for you to understand."

"Tell me anyways, I just want to know." he persisted.

"I prefer not to, but okay. I read about you. But not in newspapers, or some other public thing that you can find just anywhere. I read about you on my lap-top. It's quite interesting if you ask me. Wait...That sounded wierd didn't it? Oh well."

"He reads about us?" Miku asked. Something wierd happened then. It started typing again.

"Miku! I am a girl! Stop saying He!" It read.

Len took note of that. He looked at Rin. She looked like she had something bothering her.

"You okay?" he whispered to her. She looked at him and nodded.

"I have a question. Could you ask it for me?" she whispered back.

"Do you want to do it?" he asked, still whispering.

"I guess." Rin moved up infront of the lap-top, getting ready to type.

"Rin, what're you doing?" Miku asked.

"What does it look like she's doing?" Meiko asked.

Before Rin could even type anything, she said something else.

"Rin! Oh, thank God. I thought you'd never go up to type something! I would just like to say, you're my favourite!"

Rin looked confused, and Len stared at the screen. 'Favourite what?' Len thought.

"Thank you, but what do you mean?"

"I mean you're my favourite Vocaloid! Also, you're my favourite person out of everyone in the room. Gumi is my second favourite, but SOMEONE didn't read the note correctly and wait until he had everyone there! Yes Len, I know Gumi isn't there. She is supposed to be!"

"Len said sorry, and what exactly is a Vocaloid?"

"A Vocaloid is an electronic human. That's the shortest way to say it. Now could you please let Rin reply, Gakupo?"

Gakupo let Rin back infront of the lap-top.

"Why do you like me the most?"

"I don't really know. Maybe it's because you're so nice. Or beacause we both love books. I don't know."

'How does she know Rin loves...Nevermind.' Len thought.

"What's your name?"

"Danielle."

"What do you look like?"

"You'll find out soon enough. As of right now, I want to show you something." That was the last thing typed before the screen changed. Danielle took control of the lap-top.

The next thing shown was the youtube thing again. The words "Rin and Len Magical Mirror English subtitles" were typed in. Then, the thing they had their conversation on showed up.

It said "This was the first song I ever heard you sing. I think it should be the same for you. By the way, Rin will start you off."

It went back to youtube and the song started playing.

A piano was playing. "Above the ceiling, is a small, narrow room, that no one ever visited. In the middle of that lonly world she, an epheram girl dreams of happiness." The music picked up, and a male voice sang too. "It happened one day, in an old mirror."

Rin was astonished. 'I...I'm this girl?' she thought. The conversation paper (That's what Rin reffers to it as.) showed up again, but a lot smaller. You could still see the moving pictures that went along with the song.

"Rin, don't be scared. It's not actually you. It's a girl based off of you. And her twin brother, Len."

Rin widened her eyes. No one else could read what it said. They were kind of distracted by the moving pictures.

"LEN IS MY TWIN?!" Rin yelled. Len looked her stangely.

"I'm you're what now?" he asked.

This time, the conversation paper was bigger, so it covered the whole screen.

"Rin: That Len isn't your twin. The girl based off of you has a twin brother. They made those two Rin and Len, Vocaloid version."

Rin looked a little more calm, but she still freaked out a little.

"O-kay..." Miku said, feeling awkward about this.

"So, we're not twins?" Rin typed.

"That...is an excelent question that I don't know the answer to. I assume not."

Rin got wide eyed again.

"Is something wrong with being related to me?" Len asked. 'I can think of one good reason.' Kaito thought, remembering the Rin told him she loved Len.

"N-no! It's just a little...strange, to think I might be your sister." Rin said, wondering what to say.

"I have another song in mind if you are ready to listen."

"I'm ready." Rin looked a little nervous, despite her reply.

"No your not. Just take a deep breath. I just checked, and now know there is no possible way that you could be related to Len. Believe me." Rin took in a deep breath as Danielle said.

"Now I'm ready." The screen changed again, and they were now listening to another song by Rin and Len. It's called "Why don't you call me yet". (No english subtitles. Only Meiko and Gakupo know what this is about. The others just think it's pretty.)

"What are they saying?" Miku asked.

Meiko was about to answer her when the screen showed the conversation paper.

"No, no, no. Meiko, you bad girl. This is one song where I don't want you to know what it's about. No one other than Meiko can read the next part. Here is an exception to my "I'll die before I see you get hurt." saying. I will break your good arm if you read this Len! I swear, you are the one who can't ever read it! Screw curiosity, turn around!"

Len looked confused.

Miku turned, and so did everyone but Meiko and Len.

"Turn around you idiot!" It read.

"She means you, you idiot!" Miku shouted at him.

"Meiko dear, you know about what happened on the train to Japan, right? That little conversation is why this song exists. Those two just HAD to go and fall in love! Well, that's where this came from. The new Rin and Len have your Rin and Len's personalities and minds. Sometimes they're twins, and other times lovers. Would you mind stepping on Gakupo's foot every time he is about to do what you were about to do? Oh, and don't tell anyone what it says if I don't put it on the screen, okay?"

"Okay."

Meiko looked behind her. "You can turn back around." she said.

"What was that about?" Len asked.

Meiko stepped on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Len asked.

"Meiko, you didn't have to do that. Just tell him about the personality and minds. I have the perfect song for this."

"Vocaloid Rin and Len have the same personalities and minds as our Rin and Len." Meiko said simply.

"Not quite. Rin has Rin's personality, and Len has Len's personality, but Rin has Len's mind and Len has Rin's mind. Kind of. Well, actally, Rin got Len's murderous ways, and Len got Rin's love of books and kindness. Rin's nice too, but she will kill you if you get her mad enough." Danielle typed.

"Wait, Rin is a murderer?!" Miku shouted.

"No, Rin isn't a murderer. I said she has Len's murderous ways. There's a difference."

It went back to youtube and they were listening to a song called Abstract Nonsense. The conversation paper was there, but small.

This is Rin's song. Rin and Len aren't able to stay sane without each other. I would just like to point that out. She wrote this song when Len went away for three weeks. She did NOT enjoy those three weeks. It was torture to her. That, my friends, is why they say Rin and Len. I've never heard someone say them as separates. If I were to say Miku, Kaito, Rin, and Len, I would say Miku, Kaito, and Rin and Len. Some people even say Rin&Len. Anyways, I would like you to hear her new song when she got back."

"I Like You, I Love You" started playing.

"Well this sounds different. It's a nice and bright song. It sounds happy." Meiko said, remembering the last song sounded dark, and sad.

"And it's called 'I Like You, I Love You'." Miku said.

"No, this song isn't about Len. Anyways, I just wanted to show you what goes on in her head. Which reminds me. Len, what's wrong with you? The last thing I read, you were'nt sleeping well. What's up with that? Not trying to emberrass you or anything. Sorry if I did."

'How could she know about that?' he thought.

"I thought something was wrong. Len, why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid of how I would react?" Rin's eyes looked at Len full of concern.

"I..." Len didn't like being the center of attention like this.

'What am I going to tell them?' Len sat there without saying anything.


End file.
